Arbre étoilé
by Ichigano
Summary: Deux journées qui commencent, comme les autres...Deux vies qui se croisent, sans se voir...Un seul arbre, traversant les mondes...Masashi Kishimoto, merci du cadeau que tu nous a offert...
1. Encore une nouvelle journée

_Bienvenue devant le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanficton ! L'inspiration m'est tombée dessus en plein bacs blancs (comme vous le verrez !).  
Appréciez ce petit moment d'humour et de lecture.._

_L'auteur de Naruto est Masashi Kishimoto, et je me suis aussi inspiré pour la suite de mon imagination sans borne et de mon humour décapant (hum hum)_

**Chapitre 1 : Encore une journée...**

Yahaa ! Il est 7 heures du mat', je suis debout et super motivé pour faire une mission. Akamaru s'ébroue et s'étire, puis jappe en me regardant.

"Ouais, Ok, attends 5 secondes, je te donne à manger, je petit-déj', et on y va !

-Wof !"

Je souris, Akamaru est l'un des êtres que je chéris le plus. Dans le clan Inuzuka, les membres vivent en symbiose avec leur partenaires canins; Akamaru et moi ne faisons pas exception. Bien sûr, il a un peu grandi, mais il tient toujours dans ma veste (mais il est quand même plus lourd !).

Je lui donne à manger, avale un truc en vitesse et nous sortons côte à côte de la demeure familiale. Il fait beau, un temps ensoleillé magnifique, plein d'odeurs de plantes et d'animaux. Ca va être une super journée !

-------------------------

J'ouvre un oeil, le referme. J'ouvre l'autre, le referme aussi. J'essaie d'ouvrir les deux en même temps mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Déjà 7 heures. J'ai l'impression de m'être à peine endormie. J'ai lu jusqu'à 2 heures du matin, un livre extraordinaire et captivant. Mais captivant ou pas, il ne rends pas les heures de sommeil en retard.

"Saleté..."

J'aime pas les réveils. Mais, comme je suis courageuse (mon oeil !), je me retiens de frapper le mien. Je m'extirpe de mon lit plus que je n'en sors, et pars dans une quête insensée intitulée : "A la recherche d'une paire de chaussettes propres".

"Saleté... Viens là..."

Oui, je parle avec les objets.

La quête ayant échoué lamentablement, je me retrouve avec la même paire de chaussettes que la veille, mais c'est pas grave, j'en ai rien à faire, et mes chaussettes non plus. J'attrape mes autres vêtements, jetées en boule au fond du lit. Je descends les escaliers d'un pas pas trop traînant vu ma situation et entre dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Ca va me réveiller. Enfin, je l'espère.

"Et merde !"

Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai 6 heures de devoir aujourd'hui.

-------------------------

Camouflé dans les fourrés, je tente de surprendre Shino, mais comme d'habitude, il me voit arriver à 3 kilomètres. Ce qu'il peut m'agacer ce type ! Enfin... Hinata, notre troisième coéquipière, nous rejoint, puis notre senseï Kurenaï arrive et nous donne notre ordre de mission. De rang C, elle consiste à ramener un ninja blessé soigné dans un hôpital à une demi-journée de marche de Konoha. En allant vite, on sera de retour avant la nuit.

"Waf !

-Oui, je sais, moi aussi j'aurai voulu une mission de rang B ou plus, mais bon, ce sera pour demain !"

Je m'accroupis et Akamaru me lèche la main.

"Bon, on y va !

-Calme-toi, Kiba. C'est moi qui dirige cette mission."

Ah ouais... C'est vrai. J'avais oublié. Grrr. Vivement qu'on me reconnaisse pour mes talents de leader, et pas comme un subordonné de Shino.

Finalement, la termitière ambulante donne le signal du départ et nous nous élançons dans la forêt.

-------------------------

Je grignote un bout de pain et prend mon vélo pour aller, dans la joie et la bonne humeur (tu parles...) au lycée. Je salue quelques amis, puis je me rends dans ma salle d'exam. Et nous voilà partis pour 4 heures de français sur le théâtre. Je lis les textes, essaye de répondre à la question sur les textes susnommés, puis m'attaque à la grosse partie. Trois choix : commenter le texte 2 (j'ai jamais su faire ça, donc je laisse tomber assez vite), dissertation sur le thème : le théâtre est très différent de la littérature (............ oui... c'est ça... bon, suivant ?) et écriture d'invention d'une répétition théâtrale. Cherchant la voie de moindre douleur, je bosse l'écriture d'invention, réputée très mal notée car "roue de secours" pour les élèves (mais pas pour moi cela va de soi...) Je balance toutes mes références en matières d'aventures MP3 sur le net pour rendre le sujet un tantinet comique (rajout de sabre laser à Dom Juan, etc), et je suis assez contente du résultat. La journée n'est pas aussi nulle que je l'imaginais.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fini une demi-heure en avance, je m'ennuie...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ca sonne. Les élèves sortent les uns après les autres, le pas lourd et accablé. Dans le couloir, tous parlent avec animation de leur dissert' ou de leur commentaire. Je me sens très seule.

Déjeuner très rapide, à peine le temps de voir ce qui me tombe dans l'assiette que je me retrouve devant un devoir de sciences de la vie. Thème : géologie, tectonique des plaques et botanique.

Aïe. Au secours.

-------------------------

Il est presque midi et nous sommes à peine en vue de notre destination. On risque de passer la nuit dehors, à la belle étoile.

"T'en penses quoi, Akamaru ?

-Wof, waf !

-Silence !"

Il m'énerve...

Finalement, nous arrivons dans un petit village peu défendu. Nous nous présentons en tant que ninja de Konoha venus rapatrier le blessé. Il a eu le temps de récupérer et est en état de marcher. Shino ordonne le départ immédiat. J'ai bien envie de lui balancer un truc pour lui dire ce que je pense de ses ordres mais je me retiens.

Nous reprenons la route, plus lentement à cause du ninja convalescent. On est bon pour passer la nuit à l'extérieur. C'est ce que j'aime dans la vie de shinobi : l'action, l'aventure, l'imprévu, le danger... Les tours de garde, c'est moins drôle, mais ça en fait partie. Etre ninja, c'est être libre, tout en restant fidèle à son village et à ceux qui nous sont chers. Chaque shinobi a une voix de ninja différente des autres. Moi, je me bats pour mon clan, pour Akamaru et pour mes amis. D'autres le font pour être reconnus par les autres (ça vous rappelle personne), d'autres parce que c'est leur raison de vivre (là, j'exagère, Gaara s'est bien amélioré...).

Qu'est-ce que j'ai mûri ! Je m'étonne moi-même !

Tout à ma réflexion, je me prends une branche dans la figure.

-------------------------

Piouuu... Pas fâchée d'en avoir fini. Au début, je pensais m'en être bien sortie, mais plus j'écoute les autres, plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté mon devoir. Et que j'ai rajouté ci, et qu'il ne fallait pas mettre ça. Donc je m'éclipse. Il est 16 heures, je rentre chez moi plus tôt que d'habitude, j'attrape mon arc et mes flèches, et je vais m'entraîner dans le parc près de chez moi. Je compte les pas, 10... 20... 30... Je vais pas trop loin, mais en général je fais mouche. Les passants me regardent d'un air bizarre, mais heureusement ils ne sont pas trop nombreux. Je tire sans discontinuer pendant une heure. J'ai 5 heures de devoir de langues demain, je n'ai pas envie d'y penser.

Une de mes flèches part en vrille dans les fourrés.

"Rhaa, saleté !"

Je farfouille dans le sous-bois. La flèche a transpercé les buissons et est partie se planter dans un arbre un peu plus loin. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs. Cet arbre, je le connais. C'est un grand chêne au milieu d'une petite clairière. Pau après mon déménagement dans cette ville, j'avais du mal à me sentir chez moi. J'étais tombé par hasard sur cet arbre, et j'en avais fait mon foyer pour un moment. Je vivait la moitié de mon temps à son pied et je dormais souvent en cachette dans ses branches. Puis j'ai perdu l'habitude, je n'avais plus le temps. Mais je n'ai pas oublié...

J'aimerai bien...  
Mais non, tu as devoir demain !  
Mais, mais...  
Pas de mais !  
Je fais ce que je veux ! Rien à faire de ce devoir !

Après ce petit dialogue intérieur, ma décision est prise. Je ramasse ma flèche et je vais chercher des couvertures à la maison.

-------------------------

La nuit est tombée sur la forêt, tout est sombre et sinistre, quand soudain :

"J'ai faim, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?"

J'aime casser l'ambiance.

Shino secoue la tête, l'air abattu, puis il ordonne de monter le camp pour la nuit. Hinata, toujours aussi prévenante, installe un matelas pour le blessé, tandis que je nous cuis un ragoût de je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais qui sent super bon. Tout le monde s'installe pour manger. Je finis rapidement mon bol, c'était délicieux. Akamaru mange la part que je lui ai donnée, et aboie de contentement.

"Merci, Akamaru, ton urine rajoute vraiment un bon goût salé !"

Hinata et Shino s'étouffent sur place, mais j'éclate de rire. Faudrait que la fasse en vrai celle-là, un jour...

Mes coéquipiers se vengent à leur façon. Hinata se propose de cuisiner le petit-déjeuner et Shino me colle au premier tour de garde. Saleté...

Le camp tombe dans le silence. J'explore un peu les environs. Un peu en retrait du chemin que nous avons emprunté, je débouche sur une clairière dans laquelle trône un grand chêne. Bizarre. Cette sorte d'arbre n'est pas commune par ici (mine de rien, apprendre la liste des plantes de notre forêt à l'Académie m'aura servi à quelque chose...). Mais, peu importe ce que cet arbre fabrique ici, s'il est en vacances ou quoi que ce soit, c'est un parfait poste de guet.

Je grimpe dans les branches, suivi de près par Akamaru. On se camoufle dans la ramure en observant les environs...

-------------------------

Je suis sortie en douce de chez moi. Il est près de minuit, mes parent dorment, ainsi que mon petit frère. Je me déplace aussi discrètement que possible vers le parc. A l'entrée, j'allume ma lampe de poche, car il n'y a pas de lampadaires à l'intérieur. Je ferme les yeux, je me revois, à 9 ans, parcourir ce même parc. Mes pas e portent sans que j'en ai conscience et je me retrouve dans la clairière. le chêne est légèrement plus sinistre à la lumière de la lune, mais j'en ai absolument rien à faire. Je fais des folies, comme quand j'étais plus jeune, on ne peux pas toujours se croire invincible, mais là, c'était le cas... Je pose la main à plat sur le tronc, comme pour demander la permission de dormir dans la ramure de l'arbre centenaire.

Je me sens happée...

-------------------------

Rien aux alentours. Pourtant j'entends des bruits de pas. Akamaru gémit et saute dans l'échancrure de ma veste. Je lui chuchote des paroles d'apaisement pour le rassurer, et m'assure la prise de ma main sur la branche où je suis posté.

Akamaru hurle.

_Petite précicion, le verbe petit-déjeuner existe (enfin pour moi !) je petit-déjeune, tu petit-déjeune, il petit-déjeune...  
Nous voilà parti dans l'inconnu et le mystère, à bientôt, laissez moi vos réactions !_


	2. Matin difficile

_Salut !! Cette fic avance, au détriment de l'autre mais je peux pas faire autrement.  
Kiba : Alors ? Alors ? C'est quoi ?Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Donc voilà la suite !_

**Chapitre 2 : Matin difficile**

"Aïe. Saleté, j'ai mal. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai un de ces mal de crâne. Et crasse..."

J'ouvre les yeux, mais ma vision est floue, indistincte. Je referme les yeux et fais un autre essai. Raté. Bon. Jamais deux sans trois. Je re-re-ouvre les yeux et cette fois c'est un peu plus efficace. Ma tête est tournée sur le côté, je regarde à travers un fenêtre, il fait grand jour dehors.

"Et merde ! Je suis en retard !"

J'essaye de me lever précipitemment, mais je ne peux pas. En y regardant (à peu près) bien, je comprends que des liens me retiennent sur un lit. Je parcours la pièce des yeux : elle est blanche, froide, illuminée par les rayons du soleil.

"Il est réveillé !!!"

A la porte est apparue une tête blonde, l'air un peu ahuri et fatigué, bientôt suivi d'un corps en dessous qui se précipite vers moi.

"Ah Kiba ! Si tu savais comme on a eu peur ! Je te jure ! Rhaa la la qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?..."

Kiba ? C'est quoi ça ? C'est qui ce type ? Je le connais pas. Je tente de me lever mais sans succès. Mais le blond voit mes efforts et m'arrête.

"Ca sert à rien, c'est la vieille elle-même qui les a fait, aucun risque que tu arrives à les détacher ! Elle disait que c'était au cas où tu aurai des séquelles de ton... accident. Le truc, c'est que tu as sûrement subi un genjustu permanent, et elle a pas encore réussi à l'enlever. Mais ça devrait pas tarder, elle est forte la vieille !

-Genjustu ? Kiba ? C'est quoi ce truc ? T'es qui toi ?"

Là, il me regarde d'un air franchement étonné.

"Ben, c'est moi ! Moi, Naruto ! Tu me reconnais plus Kiba ?"

Cerise sur le gâteau, à ce moment arrive tout un paquet d'ados habillés de façon bizarre.

"Alors, tu es réveillé Kiba ? Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu vas bien ! Vas-y raconte ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Sakura-chan, je crois qu'il a comme un petit trou de mémoire.

-Ah oui ?

-Il se souvient pas de moi !

-Pourtant t'es pas franchement facile à oublier !

-Je dois le prendre comment ?"

Je ne les écoute plus, je mets mon corps en veille quelques instants, pour réfléchir.

C'est logique. Je suis tombée de l'arbre, les autorités m'ont trouvée et emmenée au centre pour sans-abris le plus proche, même si ici, ça ressemble plus à un hôpital psychiatrique, ce qui expliquerai la façon étrange de parler de ces gars. Mais alors pourquoi...

"En fait il se souvient pas de ce qu'il s'est passé et...

-Je suis pas un gars."

Gros blanc.

Le blondinet s'approche de moi.

"Ok Kiba, ne nous fait pas de blagues comme ça. C'est pas parce que tu as changé d'apparence que tu doit te prendre pour une fille. N'oublies pas tout, hein ? Shino t'as entendu hurler, et il t'a retrouvé par terre, près de l'arbre.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je suis pas un gars !!! Ca se voit non ? Et c'est qui Shino ?"

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce se regardent comme si il y avait un gros pépin. Une jeune femme s'approche de moi.

"Tu sais, Kiba, le genjustu trouble les sens et l'apparence, tu finiras par retrouver tes esprits.

-Oui, oui ! Sakura-chan a raison."

J'essaye de rester calme et polie (polie, moi ?).

"Bon, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je vous prierai de me détacher pour que je puisse téléphoner à mes parents. J'ai un devoir d'espagnol très important d'aujourd'hui, je suis pressée."

Ils refluent tous vers le fond de la salle, commencent à chuchoter en me lançant des regards de travers.

J'attends...

J'attends encore...

J'attends toujours...

J'en ai marre d'attendre.

"BON, VOUS ME DETACHEZ, OUI OU MERDE ???"

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, j'ai une voix qui porte bien.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, éparpillant le groupe comme une volée de moineaux (mais comment j'arrive à faire des comparaisons de ce niveau dans une situation comme celle-là ?). Une grande femme aux longs cheveux blonds et gatée par la nature en ce qui concerne la poitrine avance vers mon lit, s'arrête, et m'observe.

Je saisis ma chance, c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui pourra me sortir de ce m... oment très génant.

"Pourriez-vous me détacher, s'il vous plait madame ?"

Regards exorbités venant du fond de la pièce.

La femme blonde me regarde d'un air songeur.

"Quel est ton nom ?"

Je la regarde fixement. A quoi ça lui servira ? Mais ça ne me coûte rien, donc je réponds d'une voix que je veux assurée.

"Je m'appelle Aude. Ou Gimli. Ou Siam. Comme vous préférez. Pouvez-vous me détacher ?"

Elle se détourne et regarde les spectateurs immobiles et ahuris.

"Sasuke, utilise ton sharingan pour distinguer la technique utilisée."

Un garçon aux yeux et cheveux noirs sors du paquet, me regarde et murmure quelque chose. Il cligne des yeux, dont les pupilles sont devenues rouges ! Hem, les albinos ne sont pas sensés avoir la peau et les cheveux blancs ?

Le rouge des yeux disparaît, le gars baisse la tête.

"La technique est trop bien dissimulée, je n'arrive pas à l'analyser.

-Ah ah ! Sasuke a raté !

-Tais-toi Naruto ! Neji, vois ce que tu peux faire avec ton byakugan."

Un autre gars se distingue du groupe. Il a de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux apparemment sans pupilles et un air impénétrable. Comme le précédant il marmonne dans sa barbe. Des veines ressortent étrangement autour de ses yeux, lui donnant un air méchant.

Pour lui aussi, le phénomène s'arrête au bout de quelques instants.

"Je ne vois rien qu'une réserve de chakra, Hokage-sama.

-Pas si génie que ça, l'Hyûga !

-Oh, c'est pas bientôt fini Naruto !"

Je me détends d'un coup et ferme les yeux.

"C'est bon. J'ai compris. Je rêve. Réveillez-moi lorsque je serai revenue dans le monde réel."

Pendant quelques instants, on entend rien. Puis une nouvelle voix s'élève.

"Ce n'est pas Kiba."

-----------------------------

Je me réveille avec un gout de sang dans la bouche. J'ouvre les yeux.

"Akamaru..."

Je sens une langue chaude et rapeuse sur ma joue. Mon partenaire me lèche le visage en gémissant. Je me redresse et le prend dans mes bras.

"Akamaru, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Wof, wououf !

-Ok, on va rentrer à Konoha. Tu peux localiser Shino ?

-Wouf !

-Quoi non ? Il ne doit pas être loin ! Il est peut-être rentré sans nous, mais c'est pas son genre..."

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour m'étirer le coup. Essayez de dormir la tête sur une pierre toute une nuit. J'ai le cou tout endolori. Je me redresse et cherche à m'orienter. Même si Konoha n'est plus très loin, faudrait pas partir dans la mauvaise direction.

Je regarde autour de moi un bon bout de temps, mais rien ne me rappelle la veille. Mais c'est logique :  
-c'était la nuit  
-je pestais contre Shino  
-et...

...

Et rien du tout. Je suis pas aveugle au point de pas me rendre compte que ce n'est pas le même endroit. D'après le soleil, Konoha devrait être sur ma droite, à moins d'une heure de course.

"Bon, Akamaru ! On y va !"

Motivé. Je m'élance dans les arbres, posant mes pieds sur les branches. Mais au bout d'une centaine de mètres, je suis bloqué par une sorte de grande grille de métal. Je m'arrête, et l'analyse précautionnemment (oui, je sais le faire !). Je descends de l'arbre où je me suis posté et je m'approche. Je touche la grille. Elle est froide, ne semble pas chargée en chakra. L'horreur est ce que je trouve derrière.

La forêt s'arrête brutalement. Le sol paraît brûlé, sec et aride. D'une couleur gris foncé malsain, il est plat, sans irrégularité, et dégage une odeur épouvantable qui manque de me faire vomir. Akamaru gémit et recule.

"Dis, c'est quoi cette chose affreuse ?

Mais Akamaru ne répond pas. Il reste tremblant à mes pieds. Une voix retentit.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

C'est un homme grand, habillé en bleu nuit, portant une sorte de matraque à la hanche. Il me regarde d'un air méfiant. Je suis très intrigué par sa façon de s'habiller : il porte des drôles de sandales fermées, et un genre de chapeau cylindrique sur la tête. Sans doute un civil égaré.

"On a déjà dit pas de clodos dans le square. Va ailleurs, bouge-toi les fesses !"

Et mais c'est qu'il m'agresse ce gars ! Je me retiens de le cogner et je m'éloigne avec Akamaru en longeant la grille de métal.

"Ouais c'est ça va-t-en, et que je ne te prenne plus à traîner par ici !"

Sa voix se perd dans les arbres. La grille se poursuit, interminable. Puis elle s'interrompt brutalement en une grande arche. Au-delà se poursuit le sol brûlé, dont un des tentacules serpente à travers la forêt. Je suis sûrement quelque part vers Oto no Kuni, il n'y a que cette saleté d'Orochimaru pour inventer des trucs aussi moches. Il y avait sans doute un justu de téléportation sur l'arbre où je me suis perché.

Je m'aventure prudemment sur la zone calcinée, attentif à tout ce qui se passe.

"Wouf !

-Ouais c'est bizarre. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Wif ! Waf !

-Je suis d'accord, c'est louche. Y'a sûrement du Orochimaru la-dessous. Il faut être prudent..."

Je m'avance un tantinet, et une imposante masse de métal se rue sur moi dans un hurlement démoniaque. Je me jette sur le côté attrappant Akamaru au passage. Je roule sur le sol en me meurtrissant le dos. Je lève la tête, devant moi se dressent d'immenses blocs de pierre d'une odeur épouvantable. Ils envahissent tout, sans vie ni plantes. Tout ici respire la mort.

Où est-ce que je suis tombé ? 

_Un peu court, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire.  
La suite... bientôt !  
Kiba : J'espère bien !  
Jeune fille mystérieuse : Alors finalement je m'appelle comment ?  
Ben Aude, mais tes surnoms sont Gimli et Siam._


	3. Mains secourables

_Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Et le 4 est en cours, déjà en route dans ma tête !  
Kiba : C'est pas trop tôt !  
Oui je sais, je suis un peu long mais ça ira plus vite ! J'ai récupéré mon ordi et je ne fais qu'écrire alors vous allez voir !  
Prêts ! On est partis !_

**Chapitre 3 : mains secourables**

"Ce n'est pas Kiba."

Une femme est apparue à la porte. De taille moyenne, deux étranges triangles tracés sur les joues, des yeux sombres... Et un air grave...

"Tsume-san, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Ce ne peut pas être Kiba. Elle n'a pas son odeur, son regard. Et surtout, où est Akamaru ? Kiba ne le quitte jamais..."

Elle ferme les yeux. Puis les ouvre et me fixe.

"Où est Kiba ? Où est mon fils ?"

-----------------------------------------------------

La boîte en fer s'arrête dans un crissement et un des côtés se déplace. Un jeune homme en sort, à peu près mon âge, habillé aussi bizarrement. Il a de longs cheveux bruns raides, un peu comme Neji, et des yeux bleus délavés très clairs.

"Oh je suis désolé ! Vous n'avez rien j'espère ? Je suis d'une maladresse ! Excusez-moi..."

Il se répand en excuses confuses, tandis qu'un autre pan de la boîte se dplace. Un homme, plus âgé, s'en extirpe. Il est rouge de rage.

"Monsieur Stern ! C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui, et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ça vous est arrivé depuis le début de vos leçons ! Alors ne rêvez pas ! Si vous avez votre permis, ce ne sera pas avec moi !"

Il retourne dans la boîte , ferme le côté et la ferraille repart en crachant un nuage nauséabond.

"Ah la poisse ! Comment je vais dire ça à mes parents ? "Salut Papa, Maman ! J'ai été expulsé de ma deuxième école de conduite, chouette non ?" Ahlalaaa, pourquoi ça m'arrive tout le temps ?"

Le pauvre gars se lamente d'un façon si... lamentable, que je suis bien embêté. J'en oublie presque les masses de roches autour de moi.

"Heu... Ca va ?

-Hein, quoi ? Ah oui, désolé, mais c'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive... Je m'appelle Nathanaël Stern, content de te rencontrer."

Il me tend la main. C'est un peu bizarre mais je fais la même chose, c'est ce qu'il attend je crois...

"Moi, je m'appelle Inuzuka Kiba.

-Inuzuka ? C'est un drôle de prénom...

-Non, Inuzuka est mon nom de famille. Mon prénom c'est Kiba.

-Tu mets le nom avant le prénom, c'est bizarre. Stern Nathanaël... Ca sonne vraiment bizarre... Tu viens d'où ?"

Soudain ma situation me revient à l'esprit.

"De Konoha, au pays du Feu. On est où là ? Il faut que je rentre chez moi ! Mais je sais pas comment..."

Je commence à paniquer à moitié, mais Nathanaël me calme.

"Attends, j'ai pas tout compris. Kono-quoi ? C'est où ? Tu es étranger, c'est ça ?

-Je viens du Japon, du pays du Feu. J'habite au village caché de la feuille, Konoha. Je revenais d'une mission de rapatriement avec mes coéquipiers, j'ai grimpé dans un arbre et je me suis retrouvé ici."

Il me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la tête, ce qui doit une impression pas trop dur à obtenir.

"Le Japon ? Ca doit être pour ça que tu es habillé de façon bizarre...

-Bizarre toi-même ! Tu t'es vu avec tes drôles de chaussures et ton pantalon serré ? Ca doit être pratique pour le taijustu !

-Passons pour les vêtements, tu as été téléporté du Japon jusqu'ici ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça..."

Il se gratte la tête. Akamaru en profite pour sortir la tête de derrière mes jambes. Il lève la tête et flaire l'étranger qui le regarde avec un grand sourire.

"Ah, c'est ton chien ? J'adore les chiens !

-Il s'appelle Akamaru.

-Bonjour Akamaru."

Akamaru lui renifle la main puis lui donne un petit coup de langue.

"Ah il est trop chou !

-C'est mon partenaire de combat ! On forme une super équipe tous les deux !

-Comb... combat ?

-Ouais, je suis un ninja ! Tu as vu mon bandeau ?"

Il me regarde d'un air encore plus ébahi. Puis il ferme les yeux et se masse le front. Au bout de vingt secondes il relève les yeux.

"Bon, je comprend pas tout, mais j'adore les histoires compliquées et incroyables. Kiba, c'est ça ? J'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi après le fiasco de la conduite alors je vais t'aider. Tu veux retourner chez toi ?

-Exactement.

-Bon, commençons par le commencement. Est-ce que tu sais exactement par où tu es arrivé ?"

-----------------------------------

Je suis sortie de l'hôpital, libérée par Tsunade, qui semble commander ici. Je respire un grand coup, assimilant tout ce qui me tombe dessus depuis deux heures. Je suis dans un village appelé Konoha, au Pays du feu, dirigé par Tsunade-sama (sama est un suffixe respectueux). Je pense que je suis au Japon. Oui, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, je suis au Japon ! A des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi.

J'ai une soudaine envie de pleurer. Je vois un arbre pas loin (il y en a plein ici). Je vais m'asseoir entre deux racine et je laisse mes larmes couler. Y'a pas à dire, ça fait du bien...

Mes larmes finissent par se tarir, et j'essuie mes joues humides. Selon Tsunade, ils ont perdu la veille un soldat en mission et m'ont retrouvée à la place. Ils ont tout de suite pensé que j'étais ce soldat un ninja du nom de Kiba, métamorphosé (ils appellent ça un genjustu). Mais comme je suis moi, ils ont lancé des patrouilles à la recherche du disparu. J'ai eu le droit de sortir, à condition de ne pas sortir du village. Mais je suis tellement abrutie par les récents évènements, que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais partir.

"Je déprimerai bien un petit peu moi... Ouais, cinq minutes, ça sera bien..."

Mais avant que j'entre en phase de dépression profonde, une ombre se profile devant moi. C'est le blondinet orange de tout à l'heure.

"Salut !"

Comment fait-il pour avoir un sourire si immense ?

"Salut...

-Je suis Naruto ! Uzumaki Naruto ! Ninja hors pair et futur Hokage !

-Ben moi je suis au bord de la dépression.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Mais je suis ici, je ne sais même pas où, très loin de chez moi, je sais pas comment je suis arrivée et je n'ai aucun moyen de rentrer chez moi. Voilà pourquoi !"

Saleté de larmes qui reviennent, je croyais les avoir toutes vidées mais visiblement non. J'essuie d'un geste rageur. J'ai horreur d'avoir l'air faible, surtout devant un gars.

Naruto s'accroupit devant moi et dit d'une voix douce :

"T'en fais pas, je te comprends...  
-Ca m'étonnerait !  
-Si. Comme toi, j'ai connu le fait de ne pas me sentir chez moi, déchiré et isolé. Ca fait mal et personne ne te voit souffrir."

Je lève les yeux. Il me regarde d'un air où je vois la souffrance qu'il a du vivre. Il m'adresse un petit sourire.

"Tu verras, tu vas t'adapter. Tu finiras par te sentir comme chez toi ici ! On trouvera un moyen de te ramener chez toi. Gimliam, c'est ça ? Bienvenue à Konoha !"

Bizarrement, je me sens mieux. J'ai maintenant un allié ici. Il me tend la main et j'attrape son poignet pour me relever.

"Allez viens ! Puisque tu es ici pour un moment, je vais te faire visiter le village et te présenter aux autres ninjas. Mais d'abord, tu devrais changer de tenue. Sinon, tu vas te faire remarquer.

-Ben quoi ? Il est très bien mon jean !

-Djin ? Ca s'appelle comme ça ? Il est très bien, mais on ne s'abille pas du tout comme ça ici alors... Je sais ! On va passer chez Ino, elle aura sûrement une tenue "normale" à te prêter. C'est une fille, les filles ont toujours une dizaine de tenues."

Je vais pour lui faire une remarque désagréable sur les gars et leurs propos machos, mais ils est déjà parti, alors je le suis.

En avant ma fille, on est partis...

-------------------------

"Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?"

Je vais l'étrangler.

"Mais oui, j'en suis sûr ! Ca fait trois fois que je te le dis !

-C'est bon, calmos Kiba, te fâche pas ! C'est qu'il y a pas mal de chênes ici, c'est pas dur de se tromper.

-Je suis un ninja, j'ai un sens de l'observation bien supérieur au tien ! Et Akamaru est sûr que c'est ici.

-Wif !

-Tu vois ! Il confirme.

-Tu parles à ton chien... Rien ne m'étonne maintenant. Donc tu es SÛR que c'est le bon endroit... Tu t'es réveillé où ?

-A peu près là...

-Quelle est la dernière chose que tu ais faite chez toi, enfin dans ton pays ?

-Raaa, je sais pas moi ! Je me souviens pas de tout ! Akamaru est rentré dans ma veste, et j'ai posé la main sur la branche pour ne pas tomber.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout.

-Je comprends pas...

-Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus."

Nathanaël s'asseoit par terre en tailleur, comme si l'arbre allait s'animer et tout lui expliquer, de a à z. Il se gratte la tête (encore). Puis il soupire et se relève.

"Je suis désolé Kiba, mais je ne vois pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. Je vais y réfléchir ce soir, mais je te promets rien. Tu sais où dormir ?

-Euh... non..."

Il se re-regratte la tête. Ca doit lui prendre quand il réfléchit. A ce rythme-là, il sera bientôt chauve.

"Ben, si tu n'a nulle part où dormir, viens chez moi.

-Quoi ? Chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tes parents vont dire si tu leur apprends qu'un ninja venu du Japon va dormir chez eux ?

-T'en fais pas, ils sont assez cool. Et puis, j'improviserai ! Tu es d'accord ?

-Si tu veux... Mais si ça se passe mal, je partirai, je veux pas te causer d'ennuis.

-Pas de soucis, tu verras ! Allez, on y va."

Je regarde Akamaru. Akamaru me regarde. On pense la même chose. On est dans une belle galère, mais on y est ensemble. Et ce gars, Nathanaël, a l'air de vouloir nous aider. Alors, on y va !

_Bon, voilà un nouveau chap fini ! Merci beacoup et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !_


	4. Rencontres, découvertes

_J'édite mon chapitre avec cette intro plus le nom du chap qui avait rien çà voir avec son contenu !  
Profitez bien de ce... nouveau titre ?  
_

Chapitre 4: Rencontres et découvertes

Ce village est incroyable ! Mon guide, Naruto, m'a emmenée chez une certaine Ino, qui m'a regardé d'un oeil soupçonneux avant d'accepter de me prêter une tenue "normale". Juste un short court noir et un haut de même couleur. La coupe est un peu différente de celle dont j'ai l'habitude, mais ils sont très confortables et offrent une grande liberté de mouvements. Puis j'ai découvert Konoha, en long et en large. Tout d'abord, Naruto m'a présenté l'endroit le plus important du village : une échoppe de nouilles appelée Ichiraku. Puis on a fait le tour des différents terrains d'entraînement du village, on est partis regarder une falaise sculptée surplombant Konoha, montrant cinq visages, les cinq Hokage, chefs de village qui se sont succédés à la tête du village caché. Naruto m'a affirmé qu'il serait un jour sur cette falaise, et il en a l'air persuadé. Ensuite, il m'a présenté les autres lieux importants de son village natal : l'arène de combat, où ont lieu les combats officiels et les tournois, le bureau de Tsunade-sama... Et finalement, nous sommes revenus ici, juste devant l'hôpital, là où nous avons commencé.

"Bon, maintenant qu'on a tout vu, je vais te présenter à tout le monde.  
-Ok, on va où ?  
-Alors, il est presque midi, on va voir à Ichiraku qui y est..."

J'ai à peu près repéré où c'était, et je le suis sans discuter. On y arrive quelques minutes plus tard.

"Re-bonjour tout le monde !  
-Bonjour tout seul...  
-Ha ha, trop marrant... Voilà Gimliam !"

Je lève un sourcil (pas les deux, la flemme...) étonné, mais je ne dis rien. Me voilà rebaptisée... Des bonjours plus ou moins enthousiastes sortent du magma de ninjas devant moi. Mais Naruto prend l'affaire en main.

"Alors je te présente Sasuke, Uchiwa Sasuke."

Le glaçon de tout à l'heure. Il m'adresse un demi-sourire un peu moqueur. Naruto me souffle :

"C'est un crâneur et un frimeur, mais c'est mon meilleur ami alors je lui pardonne..."

Je marre intérieurement, tandis qu'une fille aux magnifiques cheveux roses arrive devant moi.

"Tu l'a rencontrée ce matin aussi, Haruno Sakura. Aussi dans mon équipe, elle est entraînée par Tsunade-la-vieille en personne !"

Elle s'éloigne et Naruto me dit très bas :

"Elle est très forte maintenant, mais elle est toujours aussi jolie ! Même avec l'âge..."

Je m'apprète à lui lancer une remarque cinglante à propos des filles et de l'âge mais il continue :

"Alors là, dans son coin, tu vois Hyûga Neji et sa cousine Hinata. On les voit pas souvent dehors, ils restent pas mal entre eux, les Hyûga... Et là, c'est Shino, du clan Aburame. Ils font peur ceux-là, avec leurs insectes... Mais il peut être sociable de temps en temps. Kiba est son coéquipier avec Hinata normalement, ce sont eux qui t'ont ramené au village. Et puis... Neji est dans l'équipe de Tenten. Tu la vois là-bas qui discute avec Sakura. Extra-forte au lancer d'armes, c'est pas possible. Elle te touche un moucheron en vitesse de pointe à 15 mètres. Et tous les deux sont les coéquipiers de..."

Une forme verte atterrit devant nous. Oui, verte. Elle se redresse. C'est un gars un peu plus vieux que moi je pense... J'approuve pas du tout son style vestimentaire et sa coupe mais il a pas l'air méchant alors j'essaie d'être polie.

"Bonjour...  
-Bonjour ! Je me présente : Rock Lee à ton service !"

Il s'incline devant moi et m'adresse un sourire trèèès lumineux.

"Euh... Enchantée ! Je suis... euh... Gimliam !  
-Très heureux de faire ta connaisance !"

Je tire la manche de Naruto.

"Psst, Naruto, pourquoi il s'habille comme ça ? Tu disais que j'allais me faire remarquer mais..."

Mais Naruto me désigne quelqu'un derrière mon dos. Je me retourne et je vois un homme assez grand, la réplique de Lee en plus grand et plus vieux. En vert aussi...

"D'accord, je comprends...  
-Et il reste du monde ! Là c'est Chôji, du clan Akimichi. Il adore manger, mais je suis aussi fort que lui dans la catégorie "ramen". Juste à côte le gars avec les cheveux attachée en l'air, c'est Shikamaru, du clan des Nara. Il fait des trucs bizarres avec les ombres et il s'intéresse à rien, mais il est comme même sympa quand il veut. Remarque, il veut pas souvent. Il trouve tout "galère". Et dans leur équipe, il y a Yamanaka Ino, que tu as rencontrée tout à l'heure. Ses parents ont une boutique de fleurs dans une des rues commerçantes de Konoha. Voilà ! Tu connais pas mal des ninjas de notre âge. On est tous très forts !"

Je souris, car je n'en doute pas...

-------------------------------------------

"Voilà ! C'est chez moi !"

On est arrivé devant une maison, assez grande, avec des fleurs aux balcons. Elle est assez accueillante et très jolie. Nathanaël farfouille dans ses poches et en sors un trousseau de clés. Il en choisit une et ouvre la porte. Il recule :

"Après toi. Bienvenue."

Je pénètre dans la maison. Finalement, ce n'est pas si différent de chez moi. Une femme arrive d'une pièce adjacente.

"Bonjour Maman !  
-Bonjour Nathanaël. Peux-tu me présenter ce jeune homme ?  
-Maman, je te présente Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. C'est... mon correspondant japonais !"

Je le dévisage. Pour une improvisation, c'en est une !

"Japonais ? "

Je m'insinue dans la conversation.

"Ohayô gozaimas. Watashi no namae wa Inuzuka Kiba des. Hajimemashte." [1]  
-...Bienvenue." Elle se penche vers Nathanaël."Il parle français au moins ?  
-Oui, très bien même. Kiba, voici ma mère, Claire.  
-Merci de m'accueillir.  
-Je t'en prie. Nathanaël, va lui montrer sa chambre, puis reviens me voir. On doit parler.  
-D'accord."

Je le suis dans l'escalier qui monte de l'entrée. Arrivés en haut, Nathanaël, me désigne une pièce à droite.

"Voilà la chambre d'amis, fais comme chez toi."

Il redescend et je me retrouve seul sur le palier, un peu perdu. A ce moment, une porte s'ouvre en face de moi. La frimousse d'une garçon de dix-onze ans apparaît. Il me regarde. Je le regarde. Il hurle.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!"

Je recule d'un pas, sonné par la force du cri.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH ! C'est Kibaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! PAS POSSIBLE, C'EST KIBAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHH !!!"

Je le baillonne pour le faire taire. Ces cris sont étouffés par ma main, mais encore puissants.

"Tais-toi ! Tais-toi et je te laisse."

Il hoche la tête et j'enlève ma main.

"AAAHHHH !!!!! KIIIBAAAAAA !!!!!!!!"

Je le baillonne à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ?

-Euh, rien madame, je salue votre fils."

Je fixe le petit gars dans les yeux en prenant un air méchant (je suis très doué pour ça).

"Ecoute mon gars, je sais pas comment tu connais mon nom mais si tu la boucles pas ta mère va rappliquer et on va avoir des ennuis. Alors silence !"

Il se tait enfin. J'enlève prudemment ma main. Il a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Bon, ben, salut.  
-Salut ! Moi c'est Théophile, Théo quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je suis un grand fan, même si Gaara est plus classe et Shika plus marrant et Neji plus fort et Naruto plus..."

Je l'arrête dans sa tirade car il est lancé et on ne va plus pouvoir l'arrêter.

"Oh, oh, lààà... Calmos, t'emballes pas. D'où tu me connais ? Et les autres ? Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
-Ben c'est dans Naruto !  
-Naruto ?  
-Oui, les mangas !  
-Mangas ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Te moques pas de moi sinon ça ira mal !  
-Mais non j'te dis ! Viens voir !"

Il m'attrappe par la manche et m'entraîne dans sa chambre. Là, sur une étagère, alignés impeccablement, une vingtaine de livres me regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Sur la cote de chacun est inscrit en lettres oranges : Naruto.

Théophile me regarde d'un air très fier.

"Et donc moi je suis...  
-Kiba, du clan Inuzuka, en équipe avec Hyûga Hinata et Aburame Shino depuis l'âge de 12 ans, et tu as un chien appelé Akamaru, avec qui tu combat parce que c'est comme ça que vous faîtes chez les Inuzuka, t'as une super technique Gatsûga, et puis Akamaru et toi faites la danse de l'homme-bête, t'as perdu contre Naruto à l'examen Chunnin en matchs préliminaires et...  
-C'est bon j'ai compris..."

Ca me fait tout bizarre de penser que ce petit gars connaît tout de moi, sans jamais m'avoir rencontré. Comme ça, je suis juste l'invention d'un auteur japonais ? Ca fait un choc... Le resté silencieux un long, très long moment.  
Mais n'empêche, je suis bien réel, je suis moi, et il y a quand même des choses que ce Théophile ne connait pas. Ce que je pense, mon caractère, pas mal de choses en fait. On va juste dire que ce Kishimoto décrit ce qui nous arrive, ce qui lui enlève tout droit sur nous !  
Je me sens mieux, après cette petite crise existentielle.

"Ha la laaa ! La tête des copains quand je leur dirai que Inuzuka Kiba dort chez moi ! Ils vont jamais me croire !  
- Non, ils ne te croiront pas, car tu ne va pas leur dire...  
-Pourquoi je ne leur dirai pas ?  
-Parce que si tu le fais, j'utiliserai Gatsûga sur toi. Tu sais l'effet que ça aura..."

Il avale sa salive bruyamment. Puis il se retourne et se met à bouder.

"Pfff, c'est facile pour toi, tu es un ninja, alors t'es forcément plus fort que moi. C'est pas juste..."

Manquais plus que ça... Mais il a l'air si misérable dans son coin que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être ému. Alors je vais le voir et je le tourne vers moi.

"Si tu veux, je t'apprendrai quelques justus pendant mon séjour.  
-Vrai ?  
-Vrai.  
-Promis ?  
-Promis.  
-YAAAATAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!! C'est trop GENIAAAAALLL !!!!! Merci Kiba ! Thank you, Grazie, Gracias, Arigatô, ce que tu veux c'est trop BIEEEEEEENN !!!!!!!"

[1] "Bonjour, je m'apelle Kiba. Enchanté"

_Et voilà ! On finit sur une note optimiste ! ^_^_

Vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis trop parti sur cette fic et j'ai des idées dans tous les sens ! Comme d'hab, j'ai entamé le chapitre suivant mais il est pas encore prêt. Pas très original....  
Bon à vos comm ! J'attends vos réactions !!!


	5. Décisions

_Et encore un chap. ^_^_

**Chapitre 5 : Décisions**

Après ma présentation aux ninjas de Konoha, j'ai goûté aux fameuses ramens dont Naruto n'arrêtais pas de me parler. C'est une sorte de soupe avec des spaghettis fines dedans. C'est vraiment bizarre au début mais j'adore les spaghettis alors je trouve ça délicieux. Le ventre plein, j'écoute à moitié Naruto parler sans s'arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par se rendre compte que je suis au bord du somnambulisme.

"Tu as eu une grosse première journée. On va aller voir la vieille pour savoir où tu peux loger.

-Tsunade-sama ?

-Oui c'est ça ! Tu vois, tu commences à retenir les noms.

-Pourtant c'est pas facile ! Vous vous appelez de plein de façons différentes. Tsunade-sama par exemple ! C'est Tsunade, Tsunade-san, Tsunade-senseï, Tsunade-sama, Hokage-sama ou bien Godaime Hokage... C'est pas compliqué votre truc !

-C'est plus simple chez toi ?

-Ben oui ! Prenons un gars x ou y, appelé Jean Dupont. Si tu le connais un peu, tu l'appelles Jean. Mais seulement s'il a un âge égal ou inférieur au tien. Sinon c'est Monsieur Dupont, ou Monsieur. Et tu le vouvoies s'il est plus vieux que toi. S'il est plus jeune ou du même âge, tu le tutoie. Enfin, c'est surtout chez les jeunes... Les adultes se vouvoient, sauf les amis très proches. Et après tu a les diminutifs pour les amis proches..."

Naruto me regarde de travers.

"Et tu trouves CA simple ?  
-Ben oui !"

--------------------------------

Après avoir calmé le petit gars surexcité, je me suis installé dans la chambre vide donnant sur le palier. Plutôt vide, pas très accueillante, c'est quand même une chambre. Il y a un grand lit bien moelleux, avec une grosse couverture bien épaisse et un super oreiller bien gonflé. Je pose mon sac de voyage et sors mes affaires. Il n'y a pas grand'chose, car je ne pensais pas partir longtemps. Deux kunaïs de rechange, sans compter ceux de mon étui, une demi douzaine de shurikens, une tenue de rechange, une boîte de pilules énergétiques à demi entamée, des rouleaux... La misère...

Akamaru renifle partout, furète, puis saute sur le lit, se roule en boule et ferme les yeux.

"T'es raison. Je suis crevé moi aussi..."

Mais Nathanaël entre à ce moment, en affichant un air gêné.

"Je me suis pris un savon parce que j'ai pas prévenu ma mère que tu venais. En même temps je me demande comment j'aurais pu... Mais quand je lui ai dit que tu avais un chien, elle a été enchantée. Elle adore les chiens.  
-Ca tombe bien.  
-Pour demain, j'ai encore exam, et puis encore deux jours après. Mais je rentre tôt alors je pourrais d'aider à chercher comment tu es arrivé et donc comment repartir.  
-Et moi je fais quoi ?  
-Cherche !"

"Ah j'y crois pas quelle feignasse !"

Trop fatiguée (et visiblement trop saoule) pour me chercher un logis, Tsunade-sama avait balancé un "débrouillez-vous" plus ou moins clair. J'avais attrapé Naruto pour l'empêcher de l'étrangler et on était sortis, le ninja hurlant des insultes à l'intention de la fenêtre de l'Hokage.

"Et on appelle ça un Hokage ! Pas possible ! Je vais te la..."

Je m'efforce de ne pas rire, ça lui plairait pas. Mais franchement, le voir s'énerver pour si peu, lui qui a l'air de bonne humeur tout le temps, c'est hilarant. Je le laisse pester tout seul pendant quelques minutes, marchant à ses côtés sans savoir où on va. Je m'en fiche un peu à vrai dire. Ce qui m'arrive est tellement... incroyable... que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je vais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Quitte à rentrer bientôt, autant faire durer le rêve le plus longtemps possible, pas vrai ?

Finalement, on arrive près d'une grande bâtisse rouge très haute, qui domine tous les autres bâtiments alentour. Naruto se tourne vers moi d'un air gêné.

"J'avais pensé que... euh, en fait, puisque que tu n'as nulle part pour dormir tu pourrais venir chez moi. Pas définitivement hein ? Mais juste pour dépanner, je veux pas réveiller quelqu'un à cette heure pour ça. On ira voir la vieille demain, quand elle sera pas trop saoule.  
-Pas d'problème !  
-Sûre ?"

Il a l'air vraiment soulagé.

"Mais ouais t'inquiète ! Merci beaucoup !  
-Oh mais de rien, y'a pas de quoi !"

Il me sourit, et je lui réponds. J'adore ce gars.

On monte tout en haut, et on finit dans une chambre de taille moyenne. Très en désordre, avec des objets qui traînent partout. Je me sens chez moi.

-----------------------------------

Je me réveille et je baille d'une façon affligeante. Au bout de ma couette, Akamaru fait de même, dévoilant deux rangées de crocs blancs pointus.

"Salut Akamaru.  
-Wif !"

Il s'approche de moi et me donne un petit coup de langue sur le nez. Je le gratte entre les deux oreilles, comme il adore. Je prends un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui m'arrive. Hier je ne m'en suis pas franchement rendu compte, sur le coup. Mais là, la tension est retombée et je prends conscience de ma situation.

Je suis coincé dans un monde parallèle où les gens sont persuadés que je sors de l'imagination d'un auteur de manga célèbre, je sais pas comment je suis arrivé, pas comment repartir, et en plus il va sûrement falloir que je m'habille de façon bizarre.

Et ben, c'est pas banal.

Je me glisse hors de mon lit chaud pour plonger dans le froid de la chambre. En grelottant, j'attrape mes affaires de la veille et je les enfile maladroitement (je vous y verrai bien à peine réveillés !). Je sors de la chambre, suivi d'Akamaru. Mais celui-ci s'arrête et jappe. Je me retourne.

Il y a un petit papier posé sur le sol juste devant ma chambre que je n'avais pas vu. Je le ramasse.

"Salut Kiba. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. Je t'ai préparé des affaires "normales" ici, sur la commode en face de toi. Ma mère est partie travailler, ainsi que mon père. Descends prendre le petit-dèj' une fois que tu auras essayé les vêtements. Aujourd'hui on est mercredi alors mon petit frère n'a pas école. Désolé si tu dois te le coltiner. Je suis parti en exam, je reviens vers 11h15.  
A tout à l'heure.  
Nathanaël"

Ouais, il est sympa ce gars.

En face je trouve la pile de vêtements nommée par Nathanaël. Ca ressemble plus ou moins à des vêtements en tout cas. Je les emmène dans la chambre et je me bats pour essayer de les enfiler. J'ai trouvé le haut et le bas, mais il y a une paire de trucs bizarres alors je préfère ne pas y toucher de peur de pas les mettre au bon endroit.

Pendant toute l'opération "apprivoisement des nouveaux vêtements", Akamaru m'a regardé. Il n'a pas aboyé, pas jappé, mais je savais quand même ce qu'il pensait. Un truc du genre "t'es dans de sales draps Kiba".

On finit enfin par descendre dans la cuisine. J'y retrouve Théophile qui mange du pain avec une sorte de crème marron dessus. Il m'adresse un sourire éblouissant. On voit qu'il connait Lee lui.

"Salut Kiba ! Bien dormi ?

-Oui, ça va.

-T'as faim ? Tu veux du Nutella ?

-Du quoi ?

-Du Nutella ! C'est aux noisettes et au chocolat, c'est trooooop bon ! D'habitude, j'ai pas le droit d'en manger, mais vu que les parents sont pas là, j'en profites."

Il engouffre une énorme bouchée qu'il se met à mastiquer avec enthousiasme. Je me demande où il arrive à mettre tout ça. Il a pas une si grande bouche. Il me fait aussi un peu penser à Naruto et ses ramens.

Je m'asseye à côté de lui, et il me tend un morceau de pain, ainsi que le pot marron. J'en étale un peu sur le pain et je grignote le bord. Ca a un drôle de goût mais c'est assez bon. Je croque un bout plus gros.

----------------------------------------

Le jour se lève sur Konoha. Le soleil entre par la fenêtre ouverte, me chatouillant la joue. J'aime pas ça, je suis très chatouilleuse. Je sors de mon lit de fortune et je pose les pieds sur le parquet. Il est si froid que ça me donne envie de rester au lit toute la journée. Mais je suis courageuse ! (hum... hum...) Une nouvelle journée...

Mais je suis sensée faire quoi ? Je ne sais pas où j'ai atterri, alors je ne peux pas y retourner. Je me vois mal demander à quelqu'un : "Désolée, mais vous ne savez pas où se trouve le passage entre les mondes ?" Même moi, qui adore la science-fiction, j'aurai du mal à gober ça. Alors n'importe qui ! Idiot...

Je m'habille lentement, émergeant de mon sommeil profond. Au fur et à mesure, j'ai les idées plus claires, mais pas forcément plus intéressantes. Finalement, je m'assoie en tailleur sur mon lit et j'attends que le temps passe. Il ne passe pas trop car il est interrompu par un tonitruant :

"BONJOUUUUUR !"

Naruto est revenu.

"Salut toi !

-Bien dormi Gimliam ?

-Ouais ça peut aller...

-Vu que tu dormais encore, je t'ai pas réveillée. Je suis parti voir la vieille. Je te jure qu'elle avait déjà une bouteille de saké sous son bureau. Enfin... J'ai réussi à lui arracher un appartement pour toi, et une journée de libre pour moi afin que je t'aide à t'installer, et que je t'entraîne.

-Que tu... que tu m'entraîne ?

-Elle dit que c'est dangereux que tu te balades dans Konoha sans savoir te défendre alors il faut que tu apprennes !

-Apprendre quoi ?

-Le ninjustu ! Je sais pas en quoi t'es la plus douée mais on verra bien... Allez, lève-toi ! Je t'emmènes chez toi."

_Et oui, c'est déjà la fin ! Mais bon, il est pas trop court, même si il y a moins de dialogues...  
Vous en pensez quoi ?_

Merci de continuer à me lire ! ^_^


	6. Apprentissages

**Chapitre 6 : Apprentissages**

Je suis retourné voir le chêne dans la forêt. Ils appellent ça un "parc", car il est fermé. Je me suis assis en face de lui et je l'ai regardé. Comme s'il pouvait m'expliquer ce qui m'arrive. Mais pas plus aujourd'hui qu'hier il ne s'est éveillé. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien (et sachant que contempler un arbre n'est pas très passionnant) je suis monté dessus et j'ai grimpé jusqu'en haut. Au sommet, Akamaru à mes côtés, je me suis senti très seul. Je me demandais ce que faisaient Shino et Hinata, s'ils s'inquiètaient pour moi... Ils n'ont aucune moyen de savoir où je suis, ni comment me sortir de là... Je vais définitivement devoir m'en sortir tout seul.

"On est vraiment fourrés dans une drôle d'histoire mon vieux.

-Wouf.

-Mais ensemble rien ne nous résiste ! On finira bien par rentrer chez nous."

Il doit être pas loin de 10 h 30 quand je rentre chez Nathanaël. Dès mon arrivée, Théo se jette sur moi.

"Alors, on commence par quoi ?

-De quoi ?

-Les jutsus !

-Mais je suis arrivé hier !

-Oh, tu m'avais promis..."

Il me regarde d'un air peiné et tétu. Il ressemble vraiment à Naruto maintenant. Avec sa touche de cheveux châtain clair, sa petite bouille très expressive et ses grands yeux vert sombre, il est d'un craquant !

"D'accord... Un seul. Tu connais le système du chakra ?

-Oui ! C'est la somme de l'énergie interne et...

-Moi aussi je sais, pas besoin de me faire un cours ! Donc tu sais comment ça marche.

-Oui, mais je le sens pas mon chakra. Je sais même pas si j'en ai.

-T'en as forcément, mais il doit être caché. Il ne se révèle que si tu le trouve. Je sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, mais j'ai vu Iruka-senseï le faire à l'académie. C'est pas facile avec des petits bouts de trois centimètres de haut, mais avec toi ce sera plus facile. "

Je m'installe en tailleur sur le sol, et il fait de même en face de moi.

"Il faut que tu trouve l'endroit de ton corps où est situé ton chakra. Ca dépend des gens, je ne peux pas t'aider. Mais je vais te donner le moyen de le trouver. Je vais te donner du chakra, ça devrait réveiller le tien, et tu pourras normalement le localiser. Sois bien attentif, j'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon chakra.

-Compris."

Je lui prend les mains, et je lui envoie du chakra. Je le vois froncer les sourcils en essayant de contrôler l'énergie que je lui injecte. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci sors de son corps et se dissipe dans l'air environnant. Théophile prend un air contrit.

"Désolé."

Je soupire : c'est pas gagné.

-----------------------------------

"Mais c'est pourtant simple ! Tu malaxes ton chakra et tu le concentre dans tes pieds.  
-Mais puisque je te dis que j'en ai pas du chakra !  
-Ha bon ?  
-Oui ! Ca fait trois heures que j'essaie de te le faire comprendre. J'en ai plus que marre de me faire tremper. Je m'appelle pas Jésus alors continue sans moi !"

Je lui tourne le dos et je m'assieds avec toute la dignité qu'on peut avoir lorsqu'on a des vêtements qui collent à la peau et qu'on est furax. Il peut bien aller s'amuser à marcher sur l'eau, mais sans moi. Je pige pas le truc. Le chakra... C'est quoi ce machin ? Son explication était... pas claire. J'ai absolument rien compris. Une histoire d'énergie interne, vraiment ça me dépasse...

Je jette un coup d'œil discret derrière moi. Je suis seule au bord de la rivière.

Absolument seule...

Je me lève d'un bond (mouillé le bond...).

"Saleté, il m'a lâchée ! Mais quel... "

Je retiens un grognement de rage et je lance un bon coup de pied dans un caillou. Le problème, c'est que le caillou est assez gros, et que j'ai des sandales, pas mes grosses chaussures habituelles. Je ne retiens pas le deuxième grognement (de douleur cette fois), j'attrape mon pied avec mes deux mains et je me mets à sautiller sur place comme une idiote.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

Toujours sur un pied, je me retourne sans tomber pour faire face aux nouveaux venus. Naruto me regarde en essayant visiblement de ne pas s'écrouler de rire. A côté de lui se tient un autre ninja, plus âgé, qui me regarde d'un air abasourdi.

"Gimliam, voici Iruka-senseï, qui enseigne à l'Académie.  
-Attends, Naruto, tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, j'espère ? Ca ne se fait absolument pas de laisser les gens tout seuls sans les prévenir ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ?  
-Calme-toi ! Je... je suis juste parti chercher Iruka-senseï pour qu'il t'aide avec ton chakra.  
-C'est pas une raison !"

Je pense sérieusement à l'attraper et l'étriper, mais je me rends compte qu'il y a devant moi un ninja (un chunnin, ou un truc comme ça) avec sûrement un haut niveau, qu'il s'est déplacé pour moi et qu'il n'est sûrement pas venu pour voir deux ados se crêper le chignon. Repoussant ma vengeance sur Naruto, je m'adresse au ninja.

"Heu... désolée ?  
-Oh, je t'en prie. Avec Naruto, c'est naturel.  
-Alors je peux...?  
-Ne te gène pas."

Je me rue sur Naruto qui a l'air surpris, mais il esquive et s'enfuit en courant sur la surface de l'eau. Je m'arrête, en rogne, au bord de la rive.

"Tricheur !"

Il se retourne, me sourie et tire la langue.

"A toi de bosser maintenant !"

Je me retourne. Iruka a un air fataliste. On pense la même chose.

« Ben allons-y. »

---------------------------------

Au bout d'une petite heure, Nathanaël revient, me tirant d'une situation délicate. Malgré nos efforts, Théophile n'a pas réussit à trouver son chakra, et j'ai dépensé une bonne partie du mien en voulant l'y aider. Pourtant, avec Iruka-senseï ça paraissait facile. Ca paraissait seulement, car on n'a pas avancé d'une cacahouète. Mais le garçon ne se décourage pas. Il est déçu mais m'adresse un grand sourire.

"Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois !"

La prochaine fois... Je brûle d'impatience...

"Théo, monte dans ta chambre et fais tes devoirs, sinon Maman va se fâcher.  
-Mais, je veux rester avec Kiba !  
-Il va pas s'envoler ! Vas-y, petit frère."

Il met beaucoup d'émotion dans ces deux mots. A Konoha, les relations familiales sont assez tendues entre parents (entre Sasuke qui veut tuer son frère et Neji qui a horreur de la moitié de son clan, on est servis ! Sans parler de Gaara qui a failli se faire tuer plein de fois par son père...). Ca fait plaisir de voir deux frères s'entendre si bien. C'est plutôt rare parmi mes connaissances...

Théophile rentre dans la maison en traînant un peu des pieds. Nathanaël soupire profondément et me lance un regard fatigué. Je dois pas être mieux, après une heure de leçon sur le chakra à un ninja très débutant.

"Alors, t'as fait quoi ce matin ?  
-M'en parle pas ! Trois heures d'exam' de maths...C'était long, et pourtant j'ai pas réussi à finir... La misère... Et toi ?  
-Je suis retourné dans la forêt, mais j'ai trouvé de bizarre. Aucune trace de jutsu, pas de chakra stagnant, rien qui explique ce que je fais ici. C'est un arbre comme les autres, il n'y a sûrement aucun lien entre lui et mon... voyage.  
-Bref, on en est toujours au même point.  
-C'est ça."

On s'asseoit sur la marche qui mène au jardin. Et puis, pendant quelques instants, on ne dit rien. Le vent siffle entre les branches des arbres et le soleil rayonne au-dessus de nos têtes. Nathanaël brise le silence

"Kiba, parle-moi de chez toi."

Je le regarde. Il admire le bout de ses chaussures. Je relève la tête et contemple les feuilles caressées par le vent.

"Konoha..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je sais pas ce que cet Iruka m'a fait, mais je me sens super bien ! Il a dit un truc bizarre, a posé ses mains sur mon dos, et je me suis sentie envahie d'une drôle d'énergie. Il m'a expliqué qu'il fallait éveiller le chakra enfoui en moi, afin qu'il circule et que je puisse l'utiliser. C'est sûrement ce qu'a essayé de me dire Naruto tout à l'heure, mais cette foie, j'ai compris. Le chakra est un fluide qui parcourt le corps selon des veines, un peu comme le sang. Il s'acquiert avec l'entraînement. Il est indispensable à l'exécution des techniques ou jutsus. Un ninja doit savoir le contrôler, le concentrer, le transmettre et le libérer hors de son corps. Mais bon, j'en suis pas encore là...

"...Il y a plein de sortes de jutsus ! Par exemple..."

Pour l'instant, Naruto me fait un cours sur les techniques. C'est... nouveau. Je m'y perd un peu entre techniques simples, d'invocation et techniques de sceau, mais globalement, ça passe. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je dois devenir un ninja sachant que je ne resterai pas longtemps ici. Enfin, je l'espère... De toute façon, ce ne sera pas perdu.

"Eho ! Tu rêves ?  
-Ben... un peu...  
-Mais comment tu veux t'améliorer si tu écoutes pas ce que je te dis ?  
-Me dis pas que tu as TOUJOURS écouté ce que te disaient tes professeurs ?

-Et puis moi être ninja ça m'intéresse pas. C'est pas ma vie ! Je ne peux pas devenir ce que je ne suis as...  
-Mais la vieille insiste pour que tu saches te défendre !  
-Ouais, mais sans chakra, parce que je suis pas très douée pour ça. Le sentir en moi, c'est une chose. Mais l'utiliser pour une technique, ce sera plus dur...  
-Mais... Il y a bien quelque chose que tu puisses utiliser pour te protéger !  
-Ben non, je sais pas... Je sais tirer à l'arc mais sinon...  
-Mais oui, c'est ça !"

Il est tout excité, frémissant.

"Viens, suis-moi ! J'ai une idée !"

Oh non…

_Donc... Fin d'un chapitre un peu bizarre... Je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment, mais j'espère que ce chapitre à quand même été à la hauteur. A bientôt pour la suite._

Edition de dernière minute : passez voir le dernier chapitre de Pensées secrètes qui vient de sortir ! ^_^


	7. Conseils d'experts

_Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est un Chapitre très centré sur Aude, bourré de détails techniques et de trucs pas intéressants, maiiiiiis... Voilà La suite est en préparation et devrait arriver sous peu._

**Chapitre 7 : Conseil d'expert**

"Gimliam, voilà Tenten. Tu l'as déjà rencontrée, je crois. "

Je regarde la jeune femme qui me fait face. Elle a des cheveux mi-longs, bruns attachés en un chignon bas sur la nuque, des yeux marron et un sourire amusé sur le visage.

"En fait, je m'appelle Aude, mais c'est Naruto qui...  
-Oui, je vois. Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de donner des surnoms débiles aux gens ?  
-J'en sais rien, macaroni.  
-Naruto !  
-Oh, là, là, si on peut plus rigoler."

Pendant que les deux ninjas, "discutent", je furète dans la salle. Nous nous trouvons dans la maison de Tenten, une petite habitation coincée entre deux pavillons. La plus grande partie du rez-de-chaussée est occupée par une très grande pièce très lumineuse, celle-là même où je mets mon nez. Trois des murs sont couverts de placards et d'armes en tout genre : épées, sabres, poignards, dagues, mais surtout des armes de jet diverses et variées, de toute forme et poids : des minis fléchettes aux petits couteaux, en passant par les shurikens et les très longues aiguilles.

Sur tout un pan du dernier mur, sont appuyés d'énormes rouleaux de papier, colorés et décorés de symboles. Et juste à côté, une étagère en bois supportant une demi-douzaine d'objets.

"Ça, ce sont des souvenirs de voyage."

Ah, Naruto a fini de se faire taper dessus - ça semble une habitude chez lui.

"Là, c'est du sable du village de Suna. Un peu désertique, mais très sympa à visiter. Ça, c'est un sachet de thé du Pays du Thé, le meilleur du monde si tu veux mon avis. Ici, un peu d'eau du pays de la Brume - essaie d'attraper de la brume, c'est loin d'être facile - et là…  
-Bon, tu abrèges ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, minus ?  
-D'abord, je ne suis pas un minus, je suis plus grand que toi, maintenant. Ensuite, on est venu pour Giml… enfin pour elle, pas pour parler de tes souvenirs de missions.  
-Ah. Si tu veux. Alors, Aude, tu veux quoi ?  
-Euh…  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue, alors ?  
-Mais j'en sais rien !  
-Elle a besoin d'un arc."

Je tourne la tête vers Naruto et j'écarquille les yeux.

"De quoi ?  
-La vieille veut qu'elle puisse se défendre. Et elle est loin d'être douée pour le chakra.  
-Tu peux parler, il y a quelques années, tu faisais pitié, mon pauvre Naruto.  
-Mais euh !"

Tenten tourne le dos au jeune homme outré et s'approche de moi.

"T'en fais pas, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi."

Elle se poste devant le premier mur, examinant rapidement les lames et ouvrant les différents placards. Elle parcourt les trois murs, laissant échapper des "Non...", des "Oh, là, là..." et des "C'est pas vrai !". Finalement, elle se tourne vers les rouleaux, en attrape un et le déroule sur une dizaine de mètres. Puis elle passe la main sur un des symboles et murmure un long moment. Après un petit "pop" et un petit nuage de fumée, elle se retrouve avec un arc dans la main. Elle repose le rouleau et le ré-enroule précautionneusement.

"Le voilà. Je savais bien que je l'avais rangé quelque part. Prends."

Elle me dépose l'arme dans les mains. Elle est plutôt lourde. C'est un très bel ouvrage, plutôt un arc d'apparat, décoré de lions et tendu d'une corde en fibres végétales.

"C'est une prise de guerre, que j'ai remisée dans un coin. Le tir à l'arc, c'est pas trop mon truc."

Je tripote l'arc, puis j'essaie de le tendre. Assez difficilement, je le plie, en poussant sur mon bras gauche et en tirant sur mon bras droit. L'arc craque et gémit, s'allonge encore un peu, puis s'immobilise. Il n'ira pas plus loin. Je relâche la pression.

"Alors, t'en penses quoi ?  
-Euh...  
-Alors ?  
-T'y tiens à cet arc ou non ?  
-Non, pas vraiment.  
-Bon. Soit tu l'accroches à un mur pour faire joli, soit tu le jettes."

Les deux ninjas me regardent sans comprendre.

"Vous n'avez pas d'archers ici ?  
-Pas tant que ça, non...  
-Et bien, l'arc est resté tendu depuis trop longtemps, il a perdu sa courbure initiale. Le dos de l'arc s'est étire et n'a plus d'élasticité. La corde est en mauvais état, elle risque de me claquer entre les doigts d'ici peu. Et, par manque d'entretien, le ventre est desséché et ne peut plus se comprimer. En plus, il est un peu trop raide pour moi, je n'ai pas la force de la plier. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout."

Je rends l'arme à Tenten, qui reste songeuse. Naruto soupire et croise les bras.

"Pff, moi qui pensais avoir eu une bonne idée.  
-C'en est peut-être encore une bonne, Naruto. En terme d'arme, je suis toujours la référence, pas vrai ?  
-Avoue que toi non plus tu n'as rien capté à ce qu'elle a dit.  
-Pas tout, d'accord, mais s'il lui faut un arc, elle en aura un. Allez, suivez-moi !"

----------------------------------------------

La nuit tombe sur la maison des Stern. Dans le crépuscule rougeoyant, je suis toujours dans le jardin avec Nathaniel. Nous avons passé la soirée à parler de nos mondes respectifs. Je lui ai raconté mes missions et lui ses voyages, ses cours et mes entraînements. Un peu plus tard, Théophile nous a rejoint discrètement. Ce gamin est fasciné par Akamaru. Un peu méfiant au début, il s'est laissé peu à peu approcher et a fini les pattes en l'air, se faisant gratter le ventre par Théo. Même si je suis loin de chez moi, que je m'inquiète pour mes coéquipiers et pour ma famille, je me sens bien.

"Kiba ! Kiba ! Tu m'apprends le japonais ?! "

Oh non...

Je suis sauvé de Théo par la mère des deux garçons, qui nous appelle pour le repas. Au menu, saumon et riz. Peut-être qu'elle a voulu que je ne me sente pas trop dépaysé ? C'est réussi. Je me régale et Akamaru fait de même. Puis j'esquive Théophile et je vais me coucher. Je m'allonge dans mon lit, me demandant ce qui se passe dans mon monde.

----------------------------------------

"Mais bien sûr, Mademoiselle Tenten. Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Tenten. Ce sera un honneur, Mademoiselle Tenten."

Un petit vieillard tout fluet exécute mille courbettes devant la ninja qui essaie de le calmer. Puis il file dans son arrière-boutique d'un pas pressé.

Tenten se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire.

"Je suis sa meilleure cliente depuis l'âge de douze ans. Il peut bien me rendre ce petit service. Bon, voyons les nouveautés..."

Tandis que Tenten pose un œil expert sur le magasin, j'observe tous les objets qui m'entourent. Cette pièce a sans aucun doute un air de famille avec celle de la maison de Tenten. Les murs sont couverts de métal et d'acre, du sol au plafond. Mais ici, chaque arme est rutilante et brillante, polie et acérée. Les articles sont soigneusement classés par catégorie, taille et poids.

Sur le chemin, Tenten m'a expliquée le fonctionnement économique du village. Si la force militaire du village tient en ses shinobis, sa force économique, elle, se fonde sur les civils qui y vivent et y travaillent et qui, en tenant des commerces, nourrissent et équipent le village entier. Parmi eux, les armuriers font fortune. Le nombre de combattants adultes, auquel on ajoute les enfants étudiants à l'Académie, est de plus en plus important - à ce qu'il parait. Je n'en ai pas vu tant que ça, mais je suis loin d'avoir visité tout le village. Des premiers kunaïs et shurikens, aux grands katanas sensibles au chakra, tous vont se procurer leurs lames chez l'un de ces armuriers.

Celui où nous venons d'entrer est l'un des nombreux vendeurs d'armes de Konoha. D'après Tenten, ce n'est ni le plus grand - hein ? Plus gros, c'est possible ? - ni le plus connu, mais sa qualité est soi-disant très appréciable.

"Tu vas voir qu'il va te trouver un truc génial. Il ne se trompe jamais."

Au même moment, le petit vieillard revient avec un long tube en bois d'une dizaine de centimètres de large, fermé d'un bouchon de liège. Il ôte le bouchon et sors du tube un long arc recourbé. Il décroche du mur une corde en boyaux et tend l'arc, qui prend une élégante forme de double courbure. Il me dépose délicatement l'arc dans les mains. Je commence à l'examiner, tandis qu'il déclare.

"C'est un modèle Moghol, extrêmement rapide et silencieux, fait pour la chasse en sous-bois ou le combat à moyenne portée. Il est réalisé en osage."

Oh, là, lààà ! De l'osage ! Ce n'est pas un bois très courant chez les archers, plutôt dur à se procurer. Mais il semble l'utiliser comme un bois courant. Quelle chance ! Tous les facteurs d'arc rêveraient de pouvoir utiliser cette essence à volonté.

J'examine les poupées sculptées et la confortable poignée, je passe un doigt sur les courbes des branches. D'un point de vue purement esthétique, pour une passionnée d'archerie telle que moi, il est tout simplement magnifique - si, si, je vous assure. Le long des branches, du côté dos de l'arc, des symboles et des runes sont gravées dans le bois, tel un filigrane incrusté.

"Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mademoiselle."

Je suis d'un pas timide l'armurier, - qui vient de me couper en pleine description passionnée, accessoirement - qui m'ouvre une porte, puis s'efface pour me laisser passer. Poussée par Tenten et Naruto, je sors dans un petit jardin reconverti en terrain de tir et d'entraînement. Au fond, près du mur, quelques épouvantails un peu amochés, roussis, ou aplatis, servant vraisemblablement de cibles. Le propriétaire suit de près Naruto, les bras chargés d'un faisceau de flèches. Il en extrait une demi-douzaine qu'il me présente très respectueusement. Je les prends en souriant et les plantent dans le sol face à la cible la plus proche.

Je prends fermement l'arc et encoche une première flèche -empennage en aigle, la classe - et bande l'arc. Je force un peu, mais la corde vient tout de même frôler mon nez. Je bloque ma respiration et ouvre ma main droite. L'arc revient en position normale, propulsant la flèche qui s'envole et passe deux bons mètres au-dessus de l'épouvantail. Elle va se fracasser contre le mur de fond et se casse en deux. Je grimace et lance un regard d'excuse derrière moi. Naruto m'encourage d'un grand sourire et Tenten s'exerce à l'autre bout du terrain. Parfait, personne pour se moquer de moi. L'armurier s'approche précautionneusement, tandis que j'encoche la seconde flèche.

"Si je peux me permettre... Cet arc est spécialement conçu pour le combat en forêt, donc à courte et moyenne portée. Sa puissance est grande et, à cette distance, la flèche ne retombe pas, grâce à la vitesse. Ne levez pas tant votre regard et votre main gauche. Oubliez la gravité, car à cette vitesse, elle n'agit pas."

Je bande de nouveau l'arme qui se courbe plus facilement qu'à mon premier essai, tout en pensant aux conseils prodigués par l'armurier. Tirer comme à courte portée ? A cette distance ? Un tel arc n'existe pas - non, c'est absolument impossible. En tout cas, pas chez moi.

Mais il n'existe qu'une manière de s'en convaincre, pas vrai ?

J'abaisse ma main gauche et j'aligne à mon œil droit, le sommet de la poignée et la cible. J'ouvre grand mes oreilles et, simultanément, la main droite. J'écoute. L'arc se déplie si silencieusement que c'en est dérangeant. La flèche part en trombe, sifflant doucement et se plante dans l'un des bras de la cible. Je baisse le bras, étonnée. Pas un poil de déviation vers le bas. La puissance de cet arc est impressionnante. Mais il y a un os.

La puissance d'un arc dépend de pas mal de facteurs, mais pour une même puissance délivrée, il faudra plus de force pour bander un arc court qu'un arc long - logique non ? Mais pour obtenir une puissance telle avec un arc aussi court que celui que j'ai entre les mains, il faudrait être Hercule et Schwarzenegger réunis - carrément. Or, je suis loin d'être costaude. Donc, mathématiquement, il y a un truc qui cloche.

Je me retourne vers le ninja blond qui se tient toujours derrière moi. J'essaie de lui expliquer ce que je pense de cet arc, mais il ne sembla pas trop s'en préoccuper.

"Ah, c'est compliqué ton truc. Il marche ton machin, non ? Pourquoi tu te prends la tête ?"

En un sens, il a raison. Je pose tout de même un œil perplexe sur le bois sous tension entre mes mains, si léger et si fluide. Je ne comprends pas - et ça m'énerve ! Heureusement, mon sauveur revient ! Le vieil homme reprend l'arc et me désigne les runes gravées sur les branches. Il se rend visiblement compte que je ne pige rien à son ouvrage.

"Voyez, ce sont plusieurs sceaux retenant une grande quantité de chakra. Utilisé par une personne "neutre" (sans malaxation de chakra), à chaque tir, les sceaux relâchent une petite décharge de pouvoir, qui renforce la puissance de l'arc. Et ceci, jusqu'à l'épuisement du chakra stocké."

En démonstration, il encoche une flèche, bande l'arme sans efforts et tire. La flèche file et se plante violemment au centre de la cible, ébranlant l'épouvantail qui grince et vacille.

"Mais, avec un archer sachant utiliser son chakra, il est possible, dès qu'on courbe l'arc, de lui injecter une certaine quantité d'énergie, proportionnellement à la puissance que l'on souhaite obtenir. Sans être plus dur à tendre, l'arc développe une puissance bien plus grande. Parfait pour le combat."

À nouveau, il encoche et plis l'arme. Puis l'air se dilate autour de ses mains. Coup de coude de Naruto qui souffle.

"Regarde, il malaxe son chakra."

Oh que oui, je regarde ! À cet instant, le vieil armurier dégage une aura, une énergie presque palpable. Il ouvre sa main droite et décoche sa flèche. Le fin fût de bois fend l'air à une vitesse impressionnante, telle que je ne peux le suivre des yeux. J'entends juste un énorme craquement suivi d'un bruit sourd.

La cible a disparue. L'épouvantail est tombé à terre. Je m'en approche de quelques pas. Le tronc du mannequin de paille est percé de part en part par un trou béant d'une quinzaine de centimètre de diamètre. Derrière, le mur comporte une nouvelle faille, au centre duquel se trouve la flèche, intacte, profondément fichée dans la pierre.

"Le chakra renforce également la résistance et la stabilité des flèches que vous utilisez. Cela vous permet d'augmenter les dégâts et, même de transpercer certains matériaux.

Il me rend l'arc et s'efface. Tenten surgit au-dessus de mon épaule gauche.

"Alors, t'en penses quoi ?  
- Et bien... Il est un peu dur à bander, cet arc.  
- Tant pis, tu te muscleras. On le prend ! "

---------------------------

La journée s'étire en longueur. Je m'ennuie profondément. Tout le monde a fui la maison. Seul avec Akamaru, je traîne dans le jardin. Il est un peu plus de quinze heures, j'ai donc une bonne éternité avant que Nathanaël ne revienne. Pff... Assis sur la terrasse, je soupire bruyamment. Akamaru, couché dans l'herbe à mes pieds, pousse un jappement plaintif. Les feuilles bruissent au vent.

Je suis dans ce monde depuis deux jours. Nathanaël m'a recommandé de ne pas sortir, car je ne suis pas "discret". Mais je m'ennuie tellement ! Je veux découvrir cet étrange univers, ce mode de vie. Comme lisant dans mes pensées, Akamaru se lève et s'étire longuement. Puis il lance un bref aboiement et trottine vers la porte. Je souris et le suis.

_Bon, j'admet que je suis très porté sur l'archerie en ce moment, alors j'ai tenu à être le plus fidèle possible au sujet.  
Je précise que l'osage est une excelente essence pour les arcs, mais qu'il se trouve dans notre univers principalement en Amérique. Veuillez me pardonner cette légère distorsion pour les besoins de la fiction._

J'spère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'en serais enchanté.

A venir, un épisode spécial références (plus dans le style clin d'oeil). Avec peut-être un concours de recherche de références ! On se donnera rendez-vous ! Au passage, celui qui trouve la référence de ce chapitre sera récompensé.... par mon respect et mon admiration ^_^

Sur ce bon surf ! Hobie ho


	8. Incompréhensible language

Comment ça ? Je poste quatres chapitres dans trois fics différentes, et il n'y a pas d'explosion du nombre de commentaires ? C'est quoi ce bazar ? Va falloir remédier à ça. Non mais !  
Gaara : Et voilà la folie des grandeurs qui revient...  
Shikamaru : Il est désespérant...  
Gna gna gna...

**Chapitre 8: Langage incompréhensible**

J'ouvre la porte du jardin, qui mène directement sur le "dehors". Au sol, la pierre noire et nauséabonde recouvre presque le sol, sauf percée çà et là de quelques arbres rachitiques, qui me sont totalement étrangers. Maigres, couturés de cicatrices, quelques feuilles les ornant péniblement, ils n'ont rien à voir avec ceux du jardin de Nathanaël. Akamaru me précède prudemment sur l'étrange sol et pose une à une ses pattes dessus. Il jappe faiblement, pour m'indiquer qu'il n'y a aucun danger, sauf peut-être l'odeur qui prend au nez de façon excessive. Je me lance et je commence à marcher le long des maisons. La partie du sol où je me trouve longe une sorte de route, sur laquelle se déplacent en mugissant les boîtes de métal aperçues à mon arrivée.

Je commence à prendre de l'assurance, malgré mes vêtements étroits qui me serrent et entravent mes mouvements. Akamaru de son côté se décontracte et inspire avidement l'air, à l'affût de nouvelles odeurs. Le paysage défile, monotone. Je croise deux ou trois personnes, qui, les yeux fixés au sol, ne m'accordent pas la moindre attention. Aucun ne possède de chakra apparent, ce ne sont que de simples civils.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, je débouche sur un croisement. Quatre routes noires, s'élançant dans quatre directions opposées. J'hésite à pousser plus loin mon exploration, mais la curiosité est la plus forte. De plus, mon sens de l'orientation étant infaillible, je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire pour retrouver ma demeure provisoire. Je poursuis donc sur ma gauche, répugnant à traverser le chemin utilisé par les "voatures" comme m'a expliqué Théophile. Je parcours encore deux cent mètres et me retrouve à une nouvelle intersection. La route entoure totalement la maison de Nathanaël, il va bien falloir me résoudre à la franchir. Je distingue en face, de l'autre côté de l'embranchement, un coin de verdure. Youpi ! Un peu de nature ! Je me concerte d'un regard avec mon partenaire de combat, qui m'indique par un bruit - impossible à décrire décemment - que la voie est libre. Nous nous élançons, bien synchros, et coupons le croisement en diagonale.

En trois enjambées, le trajet est fait, et la route est toujours aussi calme.

"Bien joué Akamaru ! On les a eu ! Ni vus, ni connus !  
-Wif !  
-T'as bien raison ! Les meilleurs, c'est nous."

Après ce moment d'autocongratulations, je remarque un détail intéressant. A deux mètres de nous, un garçonnet de quatre ans, sur un tout petit vélo, un tétine dans la bouche et les yeux ronds comme des litchis, me regarde, semblant me prendre pour un demeuré. Je l'ignore superbement et m'avance vers le vert prometteur.

D'un pas alerte, mon fidèle Akamaru à mes côtés, j'entre dans ce qui est à l'évidence un parc, comme l'endroit où j'ai atterrit, mais en plus petit. Les hommes d'ici enferment leurs forêts de peur qu'elles ne s'échappent, tant elles sont peu nombreuses. Dans un carré de forêt dense s'ouvre une clairière tapissée d'herbe, à l'exception d'un rectangle de sable en son centre, qui tranche avec la verdure environnante. Trois enfants assis dans le sable rient gaiement, pendant que deux autres se poursuivent sur l'herbe. Un unique banc, façonné à même un énorme bloc de pierre, est posé face au bac à sable et à la ville. Là est assise une jeune fille, dans les seize ans, qui regarde les enfants jouer d'un air bienveillant.

Le cycliste émérite croisé quelques instants plus tôt court vers elle à toute allure, et lui chuchote rapidement quelques mots à l'oreille. Mais elle ne semble pas comprendre, car il répète plusieurs fois, l'air de plus en plus excédé. Finalement, il revient vers son vélo l'attrape d'un air rageur, et, à califourchon dessus, pédale vaillamment sur l'herbe vers moi. Interdit, je le regarde approcher, sans oser esquisser un geste. J'en ai vu approcher des ennemis, plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, mais là, ce nain, le visage plus sérieux que celui de l'Hokage en personne, c'est la première fois. Il finit par se retourner - toujours sur son vélo - vers le banc, et lance par-dessus son épaule :

"Iens !"

Je reste immobile, intrigué par ce petit bout à l'étrange langage. Voyant que je bouge pas, le cycliste fait une manœuvre complexe pour se ranger près de moi. Il m'attrape fermement par la manche et me tire en répétant :

"Allez, vins !"

Il a un peu de mal à me tenir et à pédaler en même temps, je décide de le suivre gentiment sans discuter. Akamaru reste sur nos traces, indécis sur la conduite à suivre. Laborieusement, notre étrange trio arrive aux pieds de la jeune fille. Elle a de longs cheveux entre le marron et les yeux bleus très pâles qui ne cessent de fixer le bac à sable et ses occupants devant elle. Un poncho marron recouvre ses épaules, le haut de son corps, et monte jusqu'à son nez. Le petit garçon descend de son bolide et se hisse sur le banc. La demoiselle l'entoure d'un bras protecteur, avant de prendre la parole.

"Veuillez m'excuser, mais mon frère prétend que vous parlez aux chiens, et il aimerait faire de même."

Sa voix est très calme et posée, mais également mélodieuse et pleine de nuance - une voix de chanteuse, ou d'actrice qui s'y connaît -. Je décide de jouer la carte de l'infiltration.

"Parler aux chiens ? Mais pas du tout, c'est impossible. En tout cas, si ça existait, j'aimerais bien voir ça."

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été convaincant, car la jeune femme me sourit tout en caressant les cheveux du garçonnet. Mais il ne semble pas d'accord.

"Si, te dis que ai vu !"

Il trépigne et se met à bouder. Akamaru sort la tête de derrière mes jambes, et va renifler les pieds du bambin qui s'agitent en tout sens. Le nain arrête aussitôt de geindre et tend une main tremblante vers le chien blanc. Celui-ci se laisse approcher sans broncher et commence à le renifler tout le corps, en insistant bien là où ça chatouille. Le gamin se tortille et s'échappe, suivi par Akamaru bondissant et jappant gaiement.

Je regarde mon camarade courir et se défouler. Depuis son arrivée, il est assez amical avec les étrangers que l'on rencontre, à croire qu'ils ne représentent aucun danger. En même temps, tous les habitants ne sont que de simples civils, sans aucun pouvoir sur un ninja tel que moi. Mais Akamaru a souvent de bonnes intuitions, il sait reconnaître la nature des gens. Je lui fais donc entièrement confiance. La demoiselle me désigne le banc à sa droite.

"Prenez place, s'il vous plait. Mon frère ne tient pas en place en ce moment, c'est un plaisir de le voir occupé."

Pas très à mon aise, je m'assieds sur le banc près de cette étrange inconnue. Elle n'a toujours pas tourné la tête de puis mon arrivée, fixant le bac à sable de ses yeux clairs.

"Je m'appelle Juliette, ravie de vous rencontrer.  
-Moi Inuz... Kiba. Je m'appelle Kiba, enchanté.  
-Kiba, quel nom étrange. Mais il a une sonorité agréable. Kiba..."

Elle murmure encore quelques paroles inaudibles. Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, ni comment interpréter cette déclaration, je demeure silencieux.

"J'espère que mon frère ne martyrise pas trop votre chien. Il n'est pas méchant, mais fait parfois preuve d'un sérieux... manque de délicatesse."

Sur ma droite, je vois à quelques mètres le garçon en question, poussant des cris de bêtes féroce, gratouillant le ventre d'Akamaru qui frétille de la queue et des pattes. La dénommée Juliette fixe toujours le bac devant elle de ses yeux pâles, si pâles.

Un petit oiseau qui picore le sol un peu plus lin s'envole, frôlant nos têtes de quelques centimètres, toujours sans réaction aucune de la part de mon interlocutrice. J'ai une soudaine prise de conscience.

"Oh, désolé, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez...  
-Belle ? me coupe-t-elle. Séduisante ? Intelligente ?  
-Aveugle, ajouté-je faiblement.  
-Ah, c'est vrai, j'oublie souvent ce détail."

-----------------------------------------------

Je m'asseye en soupirant sur mon lit, guère plus qu'un fin matelas posé à même le sol. Naruto m'a laissé à la porte de mon nouveau logement, promettant qu'il viendrait me chercher bientôt pour faire un "truc génial". Venant de lui, je peux m'attendre à tout. Je souris en pensant au grand blond. C'est un écervelé, un gamin totalement inconscient, mais je l'aime bien. Il est plein de vie, de joie et de bonne humeur, et c'est communicatif. C'est un gars bien, qui se lies avec une facilité déconcertante aux gens. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel farouche, mais il me faut habituellement un petit temps d'adaptation avant de me rapprocher des autres comme il le fait. C'est ce monde, ce village... J'ai besoin d'alliés, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'au moins l'un des habitants semble m'apprécier.

Ma nouvelle demeure est un petit appartement de trois pièces, chambre, salle de bain, cuisine, amplement de quoi vivre pour une personne seule. Il est situé au second étage d'un petit immeuble, dans une partie de Konoha constituées presque intégralement de vieilles maisons, dans le plus pur style japonais, j'ai ainsi une magnifique vue sur les toits alentours. L'intérieur est blanc, clair, agréable. C'est bien plus que ce que j'imaginais obtenir, en tant qu'étrangère.

J'attrape mon sac à dos et j'étale mes biens sur le lit. Tout d'abord l'arc, et le carquois qui l'accompagne. Le bois est doux au toucher, lisse et tiède, réconfortant. Puis j'extirpe de mon sac ce que j'ai emmené pour mon "escapade nocturne". Alors… Mon iPod aux trois quarts chargé, avec ses écouteurs aux trois quarts cassés, bon réflexe que j'ai eu, je vais pouvoir écouter de la bonne musique de chez moi. Parce qu'ici, ils n'ont pas l'air de connaître. Ma petite couette, c'est mon doudou. Oui, j'ai un doudou, et allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. L'accompagnent ma montre cassée, deux ou trois élastiques pour cheveux, mon bouquin du jour, déjà entamé, une lampe torche et une demie plaque de chocolat. J'en croque un carré avant de poursuivre ma fouille. Il ne reste pas grand-chose. Une photo de famille, artificielle, faite chez un professionnel, qui ne fait absolument rien ressortir. Mais la vue des visages de mes proches, si familiers, me réchauffe le cœur. La plaque de mon premier concours de tir à l'arc, récompensant ma neuvième place. Ce machin pèse une tonne, et je me le trimbale partout, toute ma fierté d'archère reposant dans ce rectangle de métal. Je trouve aussi, au fond du sac, une petite boule de papier. Il s'agit d'un dessin tout froissé fait par ma meilleure amie : un petit bonhomme blond aux cheveux en pointe et ornés d'une tache violette, qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il me redonne le sourire, comme toujours.

Je m'affaire à ranger tout mon bazar. Le chocolat trouve sa place dans la cuisine avec la lampe torche. Je pose ma petite couette - le premier qui rigole… - sur mon lit, et photo, livre, baladeur, montre et élastiques sur le petit meuble que sert de table de chevet. Arc et flèches restent dans un coin de la cuisine-salle de vie. La plaque reste dans une poche de mon sac, qui se retrouve balancé au pied de mon lit. Je suis "installée".

"Et on dit que les filles ont toujours besoin d'une tonne d'affaires ? Mauvaises langues. On sait aussi se contenter de peu."

Je me rassoies en tailleur sur mon lit, qui malgré sa finesse est très confortable. Un brusque accès de solitude me prend à la gorge. Je sens les larmes monter petit à petit, mais cette fois, je les repousse fermement. Pleurnicher fait du bien, mais ça ne sert strictement à rien. Je décide de me détendre et de me vider la tête en nettoyant mon nouvel arc. Je vais le chercher et le pose sur mes genoux, en l'examinant en détail. Il est vraiment… magnifique… Pas surchargé de détail, loin de là, mais simple et sobre, comme je les aime. Et détail que je n'avais aps remarqué, en plus des runes incrustées dans les branches, les poupées sont ciselées d'un profil de chat. Intéressant. On utilise plus des représentations d'oiseaux, ou de grands prédateurs, pour les arcs. Mais un chat, c'est quand même sympa.

J'entretiens un peu l'arme, mais celle-ci n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de soins. Je cire la corde en tendon et j'admire les courbes de l'arc détendu. Le facteur d'arc qui a produit cette œuvre d'art doit être un fin connaisseur, un grand pro. Je me demande si c'est l'armurier qui l'a lui-même fabriqué.

Un grand fracas se fait entendre près de la porte d'entrée, suivie d'une bordée de jurons. L'intrus finit par frapper et Naruto passe la tête pas la porte de ma chambre.

"Hey, t'es là ! Alors, tu es bien installée ?  
-Ouais… Merci  
-Bah, y'a vraiment pas de quoi."

Petit instant de flottement.

"Je dois t'appeler comment ?  
-De quoi ?"

Il entre dans la chambre, se grattant la tête, emprunté.

"Je sais pas comment…. Ici on a des habitudes, mais… Enfin, tu veux que je t'appelle comment ?  
-Comme tu veux.  
-Raa tu m'aides pas !  
-Aude !

-Aude, ça ira."

Il retrouve sa bonne humeur et m'attrape l'avant-bras pour m'aider à me relever.

"Mais je garde Gimliam pour les occasions spéciales !  
-… Ça marche.  
-Bien, vu que t'as fini de ranger tes affaires, je t'emmène aux terrains d'entraînement. Il faut que tu te familiarise avec ton arc. Ça te tente ?"

Je ne réponds pas, mais je ramasse mon arme, sa corde et le carquois. En route.

Pendant ce temps, un tyrannosaure va chez le dentiste...


End file.
